tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Steamie Stafford
Steamie Stafford is the sixth episode of the seventeenth season. Plot One day, Stafford observes some children cheering for Thomas, but as he rolls silently past, they do not cheer for him. Instead, Stafford overhears the children saying that it is strange he does not make any sounds. This upsets Stafford who begins to wish that he could make steam engine sounds like the other engines. Stafford arrives at the shunting yards where he has to collect timber to take to the docks. He watches Thomas and Percy, wishing that he could make puffing noises like them. Thomas sees that Stafford looks miserable and asks him what the matter is. Stafford explains that he wants to puff like a steam engine so Thomas and Percy teach him some steam engine sounds. Stafford rolls along the line imitating a steam engine. Everyone likes hearing his new sounds. A zoo keeper at the Animal Park calls out to tell Stafford that he sounds just like a steam engine. Stafford is very pleased that his noises are doing the trick. At the docks, Stafford's timber is unloaded. Just then, Henry pulls in and lets off steam. Stafford is impressed and decides that he will make a wheeshing sound just like steam engines do. Stafford sets off back to the yard, still making his new noises. Then, Gordon steams by and blows his whistle. Stafford is envious of Gordon's whistle and decides that he will imitate that noise, too. On his way back to the yards, Stafford passes the children again. This time, the children are very impressed by Stafford's loud steam engine noises. At the yard, Stafford is charging his batteries when the Fat Controller arrives. He tells Stafford that Farmer McColl needs his help immediately. Stafford is excited and couples up to some livestock wagons. Then, Stafford races away still making his steam engine sounds. As Stafford draws up to Farmer McColl's Farm, he makes a loud whistling noise which scares Farmer McColl's sheep. The sheep bound quickly away up the hill. Farmer McColl is most annoyed with Stafford. He explains that he had requested Stafford's help because he is a quiet engine. Stafford offers to help, but Farmer McColl has already gone to chase after his lambs. Stafford feels terrible and decides that sometimes it is best to be a quiet electric engine after all. Suddenly, he hears the lambs bleating in the distance. Stafford is alarmed because Farmer McColl has gone the wrong way. Stafford rolls quietly to find Farmer McColl. When he does, he explains that he knows where the lambs are. Farmer McColl is pleased and together, he and Stafford set off to locate them. This time, Stafford remains quiet and does not try to be like a steam engine. Soon, the lambs are found and locked securely in the livestock trucks. Then, Stafford takes the lambs to the their new field. Farmer McColl is very happy and tells Stafford that his lambs really like him because he is nice and quiet. As the sun sets, Stafford rolls happily and quietly back to his shed. Along the way he meets Thomas and Percy who are surprised that he is no longer making his steam engine noises. Stafford explains that he is no longer making those sounds as he is now proud to be quiet Stafford, the Electric Shunting Engine. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Stafford * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * A Zoo Keeper * Some Children * Henry (does not speak) * Gordon (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * James (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * The Fenland Track * Brendam Docks * Shunting Yards * Wellsworth * McColl Farm * Farmer McColl's Field * Animal Park * Sodor Shipping Company Trivia * Going by production order, this is the first episode of the seventeenth season. * Stafford breaks the fourth wall by winking at the audience. * This is the first episode to written by Laura Beaumont. As well as the first to be co-written by Paul Larson and Beaumont. Goofs * When Stafford turns away from Thomas and Percy, the points are set in the wrong direction. * In the first shot of Henry arriving at the docks, he is not pulling anything, but in the very next shot, he is. * Cranky's ladder is on the wrong side. * When Thomas and Edward go under the bridge at Wellsworth, the middle track is floating, Thomas is not coupled to Annie, and he is missing a buffer. Merchandise * Books - Noisy Stafford In Other Languages Gallery File:SteamieStaffordtitlecard.png|Title card File:SteamieStaffordNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:SteamieStafford1.png|Rosie File:SteamieStafford2.png File:SteamieStafford3.png File:SteamieStafford4.png File:SteamieStafford5.png File:SteamieStafford6.png|Thomas File:SteamieStafford7.png File:SteamieStafford8.png File:SteamieStafford9.png File:SteamieStafford10.png File:SteamieStafford11.png File:SteamieStafford13.png|Thomas and Percy File:SteamieStafford14.png File:SteamieStafford15.png|Thomas' Wheels File:SteamieStafford16.png|Percy File:SteamieStafford17.png File:SteamieStafford18.png File:SteamieStafford19.png File:SteamieStafford20.png|Henry File:SteamieStafford21.png File:SteamieStafford22.png|Gordon's whistle File:SteamieStafford23.png File:SteamieStafford24.png|Stafford File:SteamieStafford25.png File:SteamieStafford26.png File:SteamieStafford27.png File:SteamieStafford28.png|Stafford and the Fat Controller File:SteamieStafford29.png File:SteamieStafford30.png File:SteamieStafford31.png File:SteamieStafford32.png|Farmer McColl File:SteamieStafford33.png File:SteamieStafford34.png File:SteamieStafford35.png File:SteamieStafford36.png File:SteamieStafford37.png File:SteamieStafford38.png File:SteamieStafford39.png File:SteamieStafford40.png File:SteamieStafford41.png File:SteamieStafford42.png File:SteamieStafford43.png File:SteamieStafford44.png File:SteamieStafford45.png File:SteamieStafford46.png File:SteamieStafford47.png File:SteamieStafford48.png File:SteamieStafford49.png File:SteamieStafford50.png File:SteamieStafford51.png File:SteamieStafford52.png|Percy's funnel File:SteamieStafford53.png File:SteamieStafford54.png File:SteamieStafford55.png File:SteamieStafford56.png File:SteamieStafford57.png File:SteamieStafford58.gif File:SteamieStafford59.png File:SteamieStafford60.png File:SteamieStafford61.png File:SteamieStafford62.gif File:SteamieStafford63.png File:SteamieStafford64.png File:SteamieStafford65.png File:SteamieStafford66.png File:SteamieStafford67.png Episode File:Steamie Stafford - British Narration|British narration File:Steamie Stafford - American Narration|American narration Category:Season 17 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video